Le bonheur est parfois sous notre nez
by Laael
Summary: The GazettE  "  Je suis désolé Ruki, mais...    La lame s'enfonçait profondément dans son bras. Quelques larmes perlait à ses yeux, lui brouillant la vue."    Ruki est désespéré suite à une déception amoureuse... Il en vient à se faire du mal...


**Titre :** Le bonheur est parfois sous notre nez.

**Auteur :** Laael (8)

**Disclaimer :** Huhu, si vous saviez... x)

**Pairing(s) :** Ahah !

**N.d.A :** Il faut bien passer le temps quand on a pas de trucs à lire... || Je suis déçue par la fin... Trop expédiée :/

_« Je suis désolé Ruki, mais... »_

La lame s'enfonçait profondément dans son bras. Quelques larmes perlait à ses yeux, lui brouillant la vue. Un sanglot le parcouru en même temps qu'il lâchait un petit cri de douleur. Il avait mal. Mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. La lame ? Ou cette impression de ne plus avoir de coeur ? Il secoua la tête, et traça une nouvelle ligne rouge sur son bras droit.

« _Toi et moi, ça va pas être possible... »_

De nouveaux sanglots. Tristesse ou douleur ? Comment savoir... La lame lui faisait mal, mais ce n'était rien comparé au trou béant que cet enfoiré avait fait en lui arrachant le coeur... Il avait envie d'en finir. Bien tailler les veines et se regarder mourir. Mais ça, il n'y arriverait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Laisser les autres, c'était impossible.

_« Je ne ressent pas de l'amour pour toi... Ce ne serait pas correct. »_

Il se redressa, et regarda son reflet dans la glace. Il faisait peur à voir. Ses cheveux blonds en pétard. Son regard vide de tout. Un teint livide. Et surtout, ses bras, et son ventre, zébrés de rouge, la lame de rasoir toujours dans sa main. Il attrapa un des nombreux flacons de parfum, et le lança sur la vitre, éclatant la bouteille par la même occasion.

« T'as vu la tête que tu tires ? » lança-t-il à son reflet brisé.

Il sortit ensuite de la salle de bain, posant la lame sanguinolente au passage. Il essuya ses plaies à l'aide d'une serviette, et enfila un t-shirt sombre. Il arrangea sa coiffure à coups de brosse, ainsi que son visage avec du maquillage, et prit sa veste avant de quitter son appartement.

Il marcha jusqu'au studio de répétition, trainant ses pieds. _Il _ allait venir aujourd'hui. _Lui. _Celui qui lui avait laissé ce vide dans sa cage thoracique. Il eut soudain l'horrible impression de suffoquer. L'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer si _il_ était trop près. Il s'efforça à penser à autre chose. Les visages des autres membres de son groupe restèrent dans ses pensées durant le reste du trajet.

« Ruki-san... C'est quoi ces cicatrices sur tes bras ? » demanda Uruha dès que le chanteur eut enlevé sa veste.

Le petit blond haussa les épaules, salua les autres membres du groupe, et posa sa veste. Personne d'autre ne le questionna sur les cicatrices plus ou moins cicatrisées. Il se planta derrière son micro, et attendit que les autres s'installent.

« On répète pas aujourd'hui Ruki... On a rendez-vous avec Miy...

-Alors je m'en vais. » le coupa le chanteur.

Il sortit de la salle, laissant sa veste avec les autres. Dans le hall, il se figea en voyant la porte s'ouvrir. Miyavi secoua la tête, enlevant les gouttes de pluie de ses cheveux, et remarqua la présence du blond. Il s'approcha, ouvrit la bouche pour le saluer, et ne put qu'observer le chanteur s'enfermer dans la petite salle de bain.

Ruki se laissa glisser le long de la porte, des larmes lui obstruant la vue de nouveau. Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi était-t-il venu aujourd'hui alors qu'il savait pertinemment que Miyavi venait les voir ? Il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Son regard dévia sur ses bras. Certaines plaies cicatrisaient déjà. Il tapota ses poches, et en sortit une boîte métallique. Quelques secondes plus tard, il enlevait les croûtes, à l'aide d'une nouvelle lame de rasoir.

Une grimace de douleur tordait le visage du petit blond tandis que quelqu'un essayait d'ouvrir la porte. Des voix s'élevèrent derrière lui. Il s'appuya encore plus sur la porte, essayant de les empêcher d'entrer. Il les entendit parler de défoncer. Il les entendit parler de défoncer la porte, puis rejeter cette idée. Trop risqué. Puis il y eut des bruits de casse, et il vit la poignée tomber, juste à côté de lui. Il ne bougea pas pour autant, continuant d'enlever les croûtes une à une. Il sentit la porte bouger, et essaya de résister, sans lâcher la lame rouge de sang. Il se sentit propulsé en avant, et entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Ruki resta allongé sur le sol, cherchant sa lame du regard. Il vit une main aux doigts fins la ramasser. Le petit blond ferma les yeux, espérant silencieusement que la main n'était pas celle de Miyavi. Les mêmes mains virent se placer sous ses aisselles, et le soulevèrent du sol. Le chanteur baissa la tête, n'osant pas regarder le visage de celui qui l'avait trouvé. Il entendit quelques mots, puis la porte se fermer. Toujours les même mains qui, cette fois, tentaient de lui ôter son t-shirt. Ruki essaya de l'en empêcher, grommelant des mots incompréhensibles. Il entendit une voix le menacer de le déchirer si il fallait. Ce n'était pas Miyavi. Il redressa la tête, et croisa le regard inquiet d'Aoi.

Le petit blond enleva lui même son t-shirt, exhibant son torse mutilé. Il entendit une vague exclamation de surprise, et ne fut pas étonné de sentir les doigts du guitariste retracer une des lignes faite le matin même. Le brun le prit par le bras, et l'entraîna de force vers la grande salle. Il essaya de se dégager, et Aoi serra encore plus le poignet du blond.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, tout les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Le blond baissa la tête, cachant son visage derrière ses cheveux. Le guitariste le fit s'assoir dans un coin, et partit chercher la trousse de premiers secours. Le batteur s'approcha de Ruki, et le força à le regarder.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Taka ? » demanda-t-il tout doucement.

Le chanteur le regarda sans ciller, sans rien dire. Puis, quand le guitariste revint, il ne prononça qu'un mot :

« Miyavi. »

Les seuls sons qui sortirent de sa bouche ensuite, se fut des gémissements de douleur. Aoi essayait d'y aller doucement avec le désinfectant, tout en étant efficace. Il s'appliqua ensuite à lui mettre des pansements dignes de ce nom à l'aide de compresses, et de sparadrap. Le petit blond resta silencieux, se sachant observé par les autres. Mais pas _Lui_. Kai l'avait entrainé dehors, lui demandant des explications sur le comportement du petit blonds.

« Ruki... Il t'a fait quoi ..? » demanda Aoi, quand il eut finit, s'installant à ses côtés.

Le blond hésita quelques secondes. Puis, quand le brun prit sa main dans la sienne, il vida son sac, lui expliquant son attirance pour les hommes, et celle pour Miyavi. Sa déclaration, et tout ce qui s'en suivit. Il termina, en pleurs, blottit contre Aoi, qui tentait vainement de le consoler.

Le brun ne savait pas comment réagir. Mentir ? Ou dire se qu'il pensait ? Il se mordit les lèvres, et préféra rester silencieux. Il entoura la taille du petit blond, caressant doucement son dos, nu. Le voir dans cet état le révoltait. Ce que Miyavi lui avait fait n'était pas acceptable. Qu'il ne l'aime pas, ça pouvait arriver, mais lui dire de but en blanc qu'il en aimait un autre... Il enfoui sa tête dans la chevelure du blond, humant doucement son odeur. Même le fait qu'il ne l'aime pas n'était pas acceptable pour Aoi. Ruki était tellement... beau et attachant. Juste, craquant...

« Aoi... Tu vas pas me laisser tout seul... Hein ? » marmonna timidement Ruki.

Le brun hésita, serrant les lèvres.

« Je... Ce en serais pas une bonne idée, Ruki...

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas rester avec un déprimé et mutilé ?

-C'est pas pour ça... C'est que... Non Ruki, reste... » bredouilla le guitariste.

Ruki s'écarta du brun, et se redressa. Il enfila directement sa veste sans prendre la peine de mettre son t-shirt, salua les autres de la main, et sortit de la pièce. Dans le hall, il croisa Kai et Miyavi. Le batteur l'étreignit brièvement, puis le blond quitta le studio, sans un regard pour la seconde personne.

« Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

-Ruwa... Il est fou amoureux de Miyavi...

-Il ne l'aime pas. Il se voile les yeux avec ça. C'est très clair. Ça se lit dans son regard. Donc tu lève ton joli p'tit cul de se sol, tu vas chez lui, et tu lui dis.

-Uruha...

-Je vais être clair. Si tu lui dis pas, je lui dis. »

Aoi poussa un soupir, enfila à son tour sa veste, et sortit presque en courant.

Ruki était rentré chez lui aussi vite qu'il avait pu, refoulant ses larmes. Il avait claqué la porte, et était partit s'affaler sur son lit. Pourquoi tout le monde l'abandonnait ? Il sentit les larmes revenir, et il commença à mordre son poing pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Il réussit à se calmer, et ôta sa veste, et contempla les pansements de fortune d'Aoi. Sa main se posa sur son torse, se souvenant de la sensation qu'il avait éprouvé quand le guitariste l'avait prit contre lui. Son ventre se noua, et il se surprit à penser à d'autres choses, moins orthodoxes. Il eut une légère illumination. Il n'aimait pas Miyavi... Enfin... son physique... Presque identique à celui du guitariste brun en ce moment...

« Je deviens fou... » marmonna-t-il.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et se redressa. Qui avait les clefs ? Il eut un instant de réflexion, puis il se frappa le front en se souvenant qu'elle était ouverte. Il se replia donc sur lui même, regardant la porte de sa chambre. Une fine silhouette se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte. Silhouette que le petit chanteur ne reconnut pas de suite. Ce ne fut que quand l'intrus parla, qu'il comprit qui il était.

« Je te trouve cruel. Cruel quand tu me demandes de ne pas te laisser. C'est une phrase à laquelle j'aurais aimé ne pas être confronté. Mais je ne vais pas te laisser. Je e resterai auprès de toi autant que tu le souhaiteras. Je ferrai tout ce que je peux pour te rendre le sourire, pour te rendre et te satisfaire. Je serais vraiment prêt à tout pour ça. Parce que je... »

La silhouette se mordit les lèvres. Il s'approcha finalement du chanteur, s'installa sur le bord du lit et prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Parce que je t'aime Taka. » marmonna finalement Aoi.

Ruki regarda le brun, et serra tendrement sa main. Il eut un léger sourire, puis marmonna :

« Pas maintenant...

-Co...comment ça ..?

-Je ne sais pas si je t'aime Aoi. Et quand bien même je t'aime, je voudrais être entièrement moi avec toi. Ne pas être mutilé de partout. Ces cicatrices partiront bien un jour... » expliqua le blond.

Aoi hocha la tête, légèrement déçu sans vraiment l'être, les lèvres serrées. Il avait une chance... Ruki posa sa main libre sur sa joue. Le guitariste se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et approcha timidement son visage de celui du chanteur. Le petit blond hésita, quelques secondes, puis se décida à poser ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Aoi lâcha un léger gémissement, savourant le contact de ses lèvres. Ruki restait hésitant, ses mains serrées sur son jean, les yeux fermés, l'embrassant timidement. Seules leurs lèvres se touchaient, le blond avait lâché sa main, et enlevé sa main de sa joue, pour évité de tenter Aoi, qui crevait d'envie de l'enlacer, et d'aller plus loin.

« Tu veux vraiment attendre ..? » demanda le guitariste en calant sa tête dans le cou de Ruki.

« Oui... Pour être entièrement moi. Autant physiquement que mentalement... J'espère que tu sauras attendre... M'attendre.

-Bien sur que je t'attendrais. » marmonna Aoi.

Il s'écarta de lui, lui vola un baiser, et sortit de la pièce.

**Deux mois plus tard.**

Ruki se regarda dans le miroir. Toutes ses blessures avaient disparues. Il se mordit les lèvres en ayant une pensée pour Aoi. Avec un sourire il inscrivit son prénom sur la buée de la glace, suivit de celui du brun. Il l'attendait toujours, ça se lisait dans son regard; En deux mois, il lui était arrivé à plusieurs reprise de voler des baisers au petit blond, sans que celui-ci le rejette.

_Ce soir, après le concert, je vais le voir..._ pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

Il enfila ensuite quelques fringues, et sortit de sa chambre d'hôtel.

Le concert avait été trop long, et lent à son goût. Il s'activait comme un fou dans sa loge, se remaquillant, et choisissant minutieusement ses fringues, espérant silencieusement qu'il n'allait pas rester habiller. Il prit ensuite son téléphone, et courut jusqu'à la sortie, grimpant à l'arrière du van. Il savait que le guitariste était déjà à l'hôtel, et avait hâte d'être _enfin_ seul avec lui.

_Je l'aime..._ pensa-t-il avec un léger sourire.

La porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement quand il toqua. Aoi le regarda, longuement, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Ruki s'approcha de lui, et posa tendrement, et surtout, timidement, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le brun l'enlaça avec amour, ravi que le petit blond soit enfin là. Puis, timidement, Ruki s'écarta, et partit à la découverte de la chambre du guitariste. Il resta figé sur le pas de la porte. Une femme était entièrement nue sur son lit, dans une position aguicheuse. Quand elle remarqua que c'est le chanteur et non Aoi, elle remit le drap sur son corps.

« Oh... Ben, je comprend mieux pourquoi il peut pas venir boire un verre avec moi ! » lança Ruki feignant l'indifférence « Amuse toi bien. » ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Aoi, en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre, à l'autre bout du couloir, ouvrant sa porte sans grande conviction. Il entra, et sentit deux bras l'enlacer, ainsi que des larmes dans son cou.

« Il ne s'est rien passé entre cette fille et moi. Je ne sais pas qui c'est. Je ne la connais pas. Elle est venue me voir en réclamant une interview pour je ne sais quel magasine, et elle a dû profiter de ton intervention pour se foutre à poil dans ma chambre. »

Aoi raffermit sa prise autour de la taille du petit blond qui, quant à lui, restait immobile.

« Il n'y a que ton corps que je désire. Que le goût de tes lèvres que j'aime. Que ton sourire, tes yeux qui pétillent, ta façon de te mordre les lèvres, et tant d'autres choses qui me rendent joyeux, heureux de voir que tu es guéri. Je t'aime Taka... Je suis fou de toi. »

Aoi déposa de légers baisers dans son cou, et ressentit une vague de soulagement en sentant Ruki se retourner, et se blottir contre lui. Le blond chercha doucement les lèvres de son ainé, et l'embrassa tendrement. Le guitariste répondit à son baiser, cherchant timidement à l'approfondir. Du pied, il ferma la porte, et le plaqua doucement son chanteur contre le mur, passant ses mains sous son t-shirt.

« J'ai envie de toi... » marmonna Ruki à son oreille.

Le guitariste eut un sourire, et l'attira vers la chambre.


End file.
